


wolf!verse announcement

by EdgarAllenPoet



Series: original wolf!verse [6]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, Werewolves, wolf!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: This contains no story, but you might want to read it anyways





	wolf!verse announcement

Hello friends and loyal readers,

 

As book five approaches, I'm going back over everything up unto this point. All 300k words of it, and some editing is going to be done. Some of it is logistic stuff, since I started writing this when I was young and dumb. Some of it would just make more sense, and some of it is personal preference. Potential changes are as follows:

  1. The "apartment" is going to be a "house."  (Because of a future plot point coming up will just work better this way)
  2. Will won't be changing his name so many times (writing one Ryan before inserting the other wasn't my brightest moment, not gonna lie)
  3. Longineu is going to be a girl (now listen, we don't have nearly enough female characters in this shit, and Longineu is a great character who will be even GREATER as a girl.  No personality changes, few relationship changes.  Just trust me on this one).
  4. Brendon's backstory is going to be evened out
  5. Spencer's drug stuff is going to be polished to make sense scientifically
  6. Book one is going to... just be better written, my dudes. 



As it were, I don't think this fic is very spectacular at all.  I know that I love it, which is why it's going to be finished.  And I know that I would be devastated if one of my favorite fics got rewritten.  

I said before that I was gonna take the originals down and replace them, however I've decided to leave them as-is and post the new ones as new fics.  This series has changed from "wolf!verse" to "original wolf!verse," and the updated fics can be found in the "wolf!verse" series.

As always, if you want to talk email me, comment below, or message me at punks-n-rec.tumblr.com

 

Love,

Edgar


End file.
